Cookie Pity
by icequeen76
Summary: Ludwig's life in school is a bit too weird for his taste. Would a certain dessert from a certain Italian change his mind? Human names used. A bit of Ludwig/Feliciano if you squint.


**Title: Cookie Pity**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Author: Me. Duh. **

**Disclaimer: Weirdos galore. A bit of swearing, but its cause of the word, "asshole"or, "arsehole". **

**Summary: Ludwig's life is a bit too crazy for his taste. AU –Hetalia in modern town. Human names are used. **

**Note: I do not own Hetalia. I don't own Charlie the Unicorn and his friends from YouTube. Neither do I own that bit of the helium balloon. That's just Fez from That 70s Show.**

Somehow, every time Ludwig came back home from school, he would always contemplate whether he should switch his groups of friends, family acquaintances, and even his brother.

It was, when you think about it, rather necessary for his sanity. Ever since moving from his home town Germany to Singapore due to his elder brother's work, and since entering Hetalia International, the young German did not know when he had had a moment's respite from insanity. It seemed as though every day, he was throwing himself to a chaotic scene of madness, insanity and so much nonsense he would have thought he was hitting the alcohol a little too much. (Not that he was, you know, an alcohol addict, but he and his brother Gilbert have been known to have drinking contests with that other weird English guy living down the hall, Arthur, and while this wasn't a daily affair, it however, happened frequently enough that it was a habit to see both his brother and Arthur fight over who got to use the bathroom the next day.)

And that was just after he stepped out the door of the apartment he shared with his brother.

"Hey, Doitsu~!" Ludwig had barely turned around before his middle was attacked by warm, bubbly Italian.

Feliciano V. Vargas, 17 year old grandson of the Principal of Hetalia International School, soccer co-captain , and winner of the Great Pasta Annual Cooking Contest ( 2007, 2008 and 2009) , had , with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude , tackled the young German before the word, " good morning " could even come out. While this usually occurred every morning, Ludwig never really got used to the young Italian hugs, tackles or nuzzles. It was, as Arthur would say, "Ineffable" and Gilbert would say it was, "Very cute that West had such a cute friend who did such cute things to him". Ludwig however, was more or less resigned to the fact that everyone around him was just plain crazy.

'Hey, hey, Doitsu, why so glum? Ve~ you know today we have a math test and I didn't study for it even though Roderich tutored me the other day and I think my calculator broke down or I lost the battery or something and Grandpa says that we gotta make sure that we pass all subjects so that I can be whatever I want to be but math is so hard! And then I had to paint something for the coursework for art but I think my portrait of the Cabonara I made doesn't really look like Cabonara, can you check if it is? And Kiku says that we have to meet up with the others today to discuss that weird project that we have to do on WW2, can you make it? Ve~! It's gonna be a great day ahead!"

This was said in a span of two mins, and yet Ludwig could somewhat get what the chirpy Italian was talking about. That is, he would have understood more if he wasn't on the ground with Feliciano still hugging his middle, his face nuzzling the blazer Ludwig had spent all weekend ironing to get the correct creases and folds.

'Feliciano, you're still on me. Get off."

'Oops, sorry, Doitsu!"

Then, there was the fact that Feliciano kept calling him "Doitsu". While it sounded adorable from the Italian lilt of Feliciano's voice, Ludwig still couldn't understand what it meant. For that matter, ever since hearing the young Italian call him that, his other crazy friends around him have also been calling him "Doitsu". It was only when Gilbert had, in his own evil way, started leaving notes for "Doitsu liebling" that Ludwig had drawn the line. Now, the only one that called him that was Feliciano. Who still did not explain to him the meaning of the nickname.

Ludwig brushed himself off, got up and said "We're gonna be late for school, did you bring everything with you?"

"Yes! I brought my homework, and the portrait of the Cabonara, the gnocchi and everything!"

'And your thermometer?"

"Ve~?"

"The thing that has numerals on it checks your temperature and beeps when it takes it?"

"Si!"

"Good, and have you done your research for the role playing for the project?"

"Si! As a proud Italian, we would do what we do best! In a war, we will surrender and beg for mercy! And we'll wave this to show that we mean business!" He exclaimed, while waving a white banner.

Ludwig needed to get new friends, especially from one who caused 80% of the most major headaches.

* * *

"Alright! So its History class, and we've gotta be working on our project! So let's make this clear! As the hero, I get to be the one who makes the biggest decisions, like making sure we all get burgers during project work times! And for that matter, I want to make sure that everyone, and I mean everyone, supports me in this type of situation! Are we clear?"

'NO! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS ANYWAY? JUST BECAUSE THE TEACHER ELECTED YOU AS CLASS CHAIRMAN DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO BE BOSS! AND WHAT'S WITH THE BURGERS? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE BURGERS?"

"Iggy, considering the fact that you're an old geezer with scones for brains-"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"My, my, such a lovely fight of opinions! I shall disagree with both of you, and I can, cos I am the big brother of you all! Hohohohhohoohoho~!"

"YOU SHUT UP, LE FRANCAISE DE IDIOT!"

"AIYAH! MEI CI DOU SHI ZHE YANG DE! Wei shen me xi yang guo jia dou bu hui he ping xiang chu, ne?"

"Yao, you do know English, why do you not just say it in English?"

"Yin wei ying yu hen bu fang bian de ma, ying guo da ben dan."

"Hey, you bloody wanker, I understood part of that!"

"I, erm....like to agree with Alfred san"

"HONDA! STOP AGREEING WITH THAT BASTARD! HAVE YOU NOT HAVE YOUR OWN OPINIONS?!"

" Man, Vash shouldn't you be like singing about goats and cheese and how the hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant or something like that?"

'You bloody arsehole! It's the hills are alive with the sound of music! Have you been watching that ridiculous show again? It's a film set in FRANCE! Thus, it's bound to have weird things like that? "

'I'd like to object at the fact you called France weird...."

"It's asshole!"

"ARSEHOLE, YOU GIT!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"ARSEHOLE!"

"Ne.....is the pasta ready yet?"

Ludwig sighed. He would have to take action as usual soon; otherwise there would be no chance of being able to actually get any headway on the project. They were supposed to do a report on the differing countries 'individual roles during World War Two and then role play as the different countries in class. So far, as a class, nothing was being done. The American representative, Alfred was fighting again with England's representative Arthur, Francis ( who represented France) was both disagreeing with the former two and singing the French national anthem in a loud voice, Yao was somehow managing to insult all the western countries with his own tongue , Switzerland's representative, Vash while supposedly very neutral as a country , was right now threatening to go to war with America while brandishing a gun (Was he actually allowed to bring that to school?!) .

And his supposed ally, the one which he was supposed to cooperate with to make sure that they were the Axis Powers........

"VE~! DOITSU! HELP!"

Yeap, there was Feliciano, representative of Italy, who was now being accosted by Ivan Braginski, who seemed to leer at him in a very disturbing manner.

"DOITSU! RUSSIA'S SCARY!"

"Now, now, you shouldn't be scared, da? In the end, you and the pasta shall become one with Russia...."

Feliciano whined. And that was the point in which Ludwig decided to take action.

"ACHTUNG! THAT'S GENUG!!"

Everyone shut up.

"LOOK, WE'VE BEEN AT THIS PROJECT FOR THE PAST" (checks watch)"15 mins, and already we have absolutely nothing done! The role play is going on in 2 weeks time and yet all we do is bicker! I want to see some seriousness for once! Now, when I call your name, I want every country, in alphabetical order, to stand up and tell us what you have prepared for your role as a country, in a 2 min speech! Then, all allies then split yourself up in your differing groups and discuss what you would do to explain to us how you, as a country , contributed to the differing factors in the war! Are we clear, or do I have to call Mr Edelstein on this?"

All the "countries" had been stunned to silence. Some merely nodded, while others mumbled," yeah yeah, sure sure" and shuffled their feet. Yet, most of them had also quietly started working on their speeches.

Ludwig, who had stood on the table and had shouted them down, was now merely exhausted .How many times a day did he has to do that in order to make sure everything was well enough for class work? Mr Edelstein had better give him an extra credit mark for this.

"Ve~! Doitsu, that was so cool! But were you really going to call Roderich on this? He's scary too! Want to try my pasta? I just made it, with this new herbal sauce!"

* * *

After another three periods, two brawls, one near gun duel, and a daily near Boston Tea Party recurrence (This would usually start with Alfred annoying Arthur to the extent that the latter would throw an insult, only to see Alfred take the tea flask Arthur was sipping out off, and throw it into the school pond, resulting in a instant replay of the American Revolution), Ludwig was bushed.

It was, as Ludwig would say, a tiring day. Yet, this was only the first part.

* * *

"West! Get home earlier! Roderich and that crazy psycho bitch are coming for dinner! "

Ludwig sighed. It was a rather common occurrence for his brother's best friend to come and have dinner with them. However, while Roderich was certainly familiar and rather brotherly towards Ludwig, it did not help that Roderich Edelstein was, in the end, still Ludwig's History Teacher. And to be fair, nobody in real life really wants to have classes with a crazy teacher, only to come home and see him for dinner too.

There was also the matter of Roderich's new girlfriend, Home Economics teacher Elizaveta Hadvary. She was new to Hetalia International, and had only started working there for a few months. Yet already the strangest of rumours had already surrounded her, including her stack of gay porn DVDs and her almost split personality from her usual happy, pleasant demeanour to a crazy, fire breathing, deadly weapon. Ludwig, having known the woman personally as she was Gilbert's childhood best friend, could silently confirm the rumours as true. From his personal experience ( by personal, I mean by watching his brother being attacked), he knew that she had a mean right hook , especially when combined with the frying pan she always seemed to be carrying around with her.

It should also be known that Gilbert worked in Hetalia International as well, as the Principal's assistant. This kind of meant that Gilbert, who assisted Feliciano's Grandfather, was his right hand man. This also meant that it made Gilbert's already overinflated ego become almost buoyant, which could explain why he felt that his brother was always so high strung, confident, and full of hot air.

(Not that Gilbert was not good at his job, more like he was always too crazy in his job. The principal was not any better.)

With the three of them together, it was usually one giant bickering session.

"Ve~! Roderich and Elizaveta are coming?"

"Feliciano! The awesome one whom I think is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert, smirking, walked over to Feliciano and ruffled his head.

"Hehheh! That tickles!"

"Why don't you come with us for dinner tonight? Elizaveta would love to see you!"Gilbert asked, not seeing his younger brother's face turn an ashy white. Dinner? With a crazy Hungarian, his history teacher, his brother ( which deserved repeating_, His brother?!_) and now his best friend, who said "pasta!" at various times of the day, made pasta when a verbal debate was going on, and skipped PE to take his siesta?

God was definitely not smiling on him today.

"YAY! Are we having pasta?"

Well that just sealed his fate.

"Pasta? Well, its potluck today! Just bring whatever you want!"

"Ve~! PASTA!"

Ludwig just wished for a giant fireball to come and swallow him up. Or the floor to come and take him downwards to the black fiery abyss that was hell. Or even Elizaveta to run and whack him with a giant frying pan to the head. Just so that he could be unconscious for the next 5 minutes, 5 hours, or 5 days.

* * *

Elizaveta Hedavary, 25 year old Home Economics Teacher, sometimes PE teacher, and friend/aggressor of one Gilbert Bellischmict, had brought Rántott_ sajt_, .On a frying pan. With another frying pan in her free hand. When asked why, she smiled in a devious manner and said, "Just In case."

Very suspicious.

Roderich Edelstein, 26 year old History teacher, piano player extraordinaire, 6 year awardee of " Most Exasperated Teacher of Hetalia International School ever since the day it started on the 26th July 1990" ( Yes, there was actually an award of such calibre in Hetalia International. The principal's idea, of course.), had brought apple strudel, with a delicate golden lattice on top of it . When Ludwig had commented on the extremity of such a dish, he had merely sniffed and said, "Well, excuse me, but my type of food requires an extra delicacy which none of you can ever meet up."

Right. And this was his History teacher.

Gilbert Bellischidmt, 25 year old Principal's assistant in Hetalia International, owner of a little yellow chubby bird most creatively named "Gillbird" and self professed "Most awesome person in the whole wide world which includes even his brother, his best friends, his boss and pancakes!" (The certificate was on his office door) made schnitzel, as well as pancakes made with maple syrup.

Ludwig Bellischidmt, 17 year old student, brother of earlier said awesome person, co-soccer captain with Feliciano and owner of dogs Aster, Berlitz and Blackie ( not his idea, Gilbert named him when he was 15) helped made wrust with mashed potatoes on the side. To be frank, that was the only dish he had confidence in making, for he was worried that the other dishes he knew how to do would destroy his kitchen.

A bit too late, he realized, when he saw Gilbert happily dousing the pancakes with 2 bottles of maple syrup and throwing them around the kitchen after he was finished with one.

Feliciano made Cabonara with salmon wrapped in bacon. Worrying about the pasta the entire time, Feliciano kept trying to get Ludwig to try his pasta before Roderich and Elizaveta had even arrived. While Ludwig could not understand what exactly Feliciano was so worked up about, Feliciano was apparently in tears by the time the dinner guests finally arrived ("Look at it, Ludwig! The colour doesn't lie, it's overcooked!"). The dramatics that the Italian had employed were ones which had abruptly disappeared when Roderich and Elizaveta came into Gilbert and Ludwig's apartment.

Ludwig, with that ever growing crease between his eyes as he contemplated the scene, was in the belief that somehow, this was a hint to what the dinner tonight would be like.

* * *

"So anyway! West! This is good wrust! Not as awesome as me, of course, but still good!"

"Gilbert, in your opinion, even the best of the greatest heroes who had run into a burning building, rescued a family of ten and their black cat can't hold a candle to you. Give people their due credit when it's due. For that matter, Ludwig, how is your history project going? I do hope that you have finished reading those 10 reports I gave to you for extra material. You too Feliciano."

"Now, now, Roddy-kins, no business at the dinner table! Ludwig and dear young Feli-chan do not need that kind of pressure at this point in time! Speaking of which, how do you find the food?"

"*coughpsychobitchcough*"

"I heard that, albino dumbass! You'll pay!"

"For that matter, Eliza dear, no bonking anyone with that frying pan at the dinner table too."

"Just one! Please! He won't know a thing, considering how thick he is!"

"Whoa! I'm sitting here, Eliza! That is just not awesome. The fact that you just referred to me in that insulting manner while I'm sitting in front of you is so not very awesome!!"

"Oh, go find that mythical candy mountain!"

"Oy! Don't mess with my candy mountain! The unicorns were right! All we need to do is find that Leopluridon! Then we find that awesome bridge and then the cool candy mountain cave!"

"Gilbert, you should seriously remember what is real and what part of your dreams is. For that matter, did you just steal that bit from YouTube?"

"Whoa! Roderich! You know something else besides Chopin, piano playing and history! And something part of popular culture!"

"Culture is still culture."

"Now that is awesome!"

"Is the pasta overdone?"

"Feli dear! The pasta is delicious! You should teach my class one day! None of them can cook anything to save their lives!"

"(Whisper) That's because you're always distracting them with that crazy frying pan of yours, Hungarian "

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh no! (grabs a random helium balloon, unties the knot and breathes) Argh, it's the Hungarian Giant! Please don't crush me please!"

"GIL! I'M WARNING YOU!"

(Breathes more of the gas) "Oh no, the giant's angry! Run, run!"

"BONK!"

"He was warned. He'll be fine."

"I-is that not a very cavalier manner about the situation?"

"Now don't worry, Ludwig! I've done worse to him! This was just a minor tap to remind him what happens when he crosses me!"

"Erm, that's not minor bleeding gushing out of his head, is it? Where's the minor tap to close off the bleeding? "

"Oh, it's no matter, Ludwig! Now Feliciano, try some rice! Children that eat more rice grow up faster!"

"Ve~? Rice? Like pasta?"

"Now, eat up!"

"Erm, I think we need to stop the blood for that. Feliciano, can you prop him up on the chair for me? I'm going to find that First aid kit. "

"Ne? Doitsu! Maybe we should try that remedy that Nonno taught me! We just put one strand of pasta on his head, and it'll absorb the blood!"

"Feliciano, that is the worse idea you've ever –wait! Don't just dump plain noodles on his head! That just doesn't make sense!"

Gilbert was just fine.

"Oh that was just not awesome!"

Albeit a little bandaged up.

"You're lucky you didn't drown in the pasta sauce Feliciano brought over when you fell, or for that matter, get a severe concussion from the whack. "

"Heheh, your hair is all browny red now, and there's pasta still on your hair! You look like spaghetti with tomato sauce!"Feliciano, who had heard his name, had come over and saw Gilbert, while giggling over the silver haired man's appearance.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter, Feli- chan! Cause I'll be the most awesome looking pasta running around!" Gilbert said, while ruffling the young boy's hair.

Ludwig, who did not believe that red hair had suited his brother in any way, wondered once again how he and this crazy egoistic guy became brothers.

"Because I'm awesome! That's why!"

The fact that his brother had actually answered the question that was in his mind was just really scary, perhaps answering the fact that his brother was demonic.

"Well, come on, we have dessert! " Elizaveta beckoned from the dinner table.

"Yes, well, I know you made dessert, Gilbert, but I knew they were going to be "something awesome", so in preparation, we grabbed these on the way here." Roderich sniffed as he produced from his bag a box of Subway cookies.

Ludwig, who was a fan of German desserts, was nonetheless impressed. Subway cookies were a favourite of his since Subway had opened in the nearby location from school. As it was, Ludwig approved of Subway sandwiches, mostly because they helped in his physical training, and the best part of the meal was when he finally reached for those two cookies in the crisp paper bag. Bliss.

"Ve~! Subway! Chocolate chip!"

"I actually object to you saying that my pancakes were not awesome...."

"Well, anyway, come on, eat up!"Elizaveta, when not riled up, was actually a great hostess, smiling as she put the cookies on a plate .She offered the plate to Roderich, who sniffed and took an oatmeal raisin cookie. She then passed the plate over to Ludwig, and sat down on the floor next to Roderich's armchair in the living room.

Ludwig took a chocolate chip cookie, and passed another double chocolate chip cookie to Gilbert, who was grimacing slightly due to his head injury. Then, taking the cookie, the silver haired man stared at his cookie, seemingly thoughtful. Finally, he smiled, and announced:" You know, we should have a practice in life called cookie pity!"

If looks had little signs which they held up and did a jam with, the signs would all have said, "WTF?"

"Yeah, you know!"Gilbert started waving the cookie happily. "What happens is that when a person is down and feeling blue, a friend who wishes to cheer them up can buy them a cookie. This way, because you pity the person and want to cheer him or her up with the cookie, it would be known as 'cookie pity'! "

The reactions of the different people in the room were, not least to say, staggering. Roderich had, by this point, stared at the man through his glasses, much like the judge that Ludwig had saw in a recent episode of a local Talent show in Singapore. Elizaveta, had already eaten her own cookie and was now gesturing for her frying pan to make sure it was in her hand when Gilbert needed a "gentle reminder'. Ludwig was searching for one of his dogs, perhaps Berlitz could be persuaded to tackle his brother and drag him to the supply closet? Yet, Feliciano, who had taken a MnM cookie, was now chewing on the cookie with both hands, observing Gilbert with both eyes on him.

"Uh huh!" Gilbert was now excitedly sitting up, gesturing wildly." The cookie itself would be a 'pity cookie!"So what happens is that when we want to do the cheering up, we'll say,"Oh, we're just cookie-pitying him because he lost his keys to the Hummer yesterday" or "I just gave Francis a Pity cookie because he was unable to rape his best friend again!"

Ludwig just pinched the skin between his eyes. Feliciano was, however, glancing at Gilbert with both eyes.

"So the different type of cookie represents different type of cheering up for different people!"Gilbert continued, playing with the soft and fluffy Gillbird on his arm and offering him bits of cookie from his own." Like, for the absolute dry people, or a situation which includes exercise and weight, an oatmeal raisin cookie would suffice. If the person is depressed, he'll need a chocolate chip. If however, his girlfriend has left him or he's facing crazy people every day and needs a double edge, he'll get a double chocolate cookie! Does it not sound awesome?"

"Stop doing such random stupid things and get on with your life! How you ever become assistant to the Principal did is really truly beyond me! I much rather preferred the obsession over Charlie the Unicorn and his friends' journey to Candy Mountain."

The ensuring riot that occurred after that statement just resigned Ludwig to the fact that just everyone around him was insane. Feliciano was, however, rather thoughtful and quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Ludwig was able to relax. It was Saturday. All hail Saturday, day which he did not need to go to school and get surrounded by crazy people, such as that Alfred Jones or the gun wielding Vash.

It did not, however, solve his more obvious headache.

As Ludwig rolled over in bed, grateful for the fact that Gilbert still had work to do in school which meant that he was able to at least get 10 hours respite from most insanity, he however realised that that did not stop the most obvious of all his headaches from occurring.

This was happening right now, as it became obvious that Ludwig's friend, Feliciano, was sleeping next to him, curled up and subconsciously sucking on his thumb. Very cut-wait! Not good!

The reason for the existence of the young Italian boy ext to him became more understandable as He found a note addressed to him stuck onto Ludwig's bedside light.

West,

I let Feli-chan in, cos he seemed to be saying something about needing to talk to you. You need the companionship anyway, seeing as you are stuck without the awesome presence of Gilbert today. Can you feed Gilbird for me? I have to meet with Board of Governors today, so I can't take him. Don't forget to feed yourself and the dogs. And remember! Put a banana in your ear cos you look so down with your big fat face and your big fat frown! -The Awesome East.

Ludwig, having realised that his chance at getting a peaceful day was more or less gone, decided to make the best of it while he was up. As he got up, he rustled the sleeping Italian next to him. The young Italian had woken up, rubbing his light brown eyes as he registered his surroundings.

"You're awake, Doitsu! I wanted to talk to you, so I popped by today!"

"Well, you've definitely caught my attention, Feliciano. " Ludwig said, as he went to change into his daily clothes. One glance at the young man and it was obvious that Feliciano's usual habit of sleeping in his red boxers was still in place.

Remind me to make sure he wears clothes the next time he pops by to sleep next to me, he thought.

"Anyway, I was waiting for you to wake up, so I made breakfast already! Come and see!" Feliciano dragged Ludwig into the kitchen.

Ludwig was aghast. Not at Feliciano's breakfast, Lord knows that Feliciano's cooking was actually quite good, even if it was not pasta. He was more concerned over his own kitchen which he had spent hours cleaning the night before after the dinner. While Feliciano was not a messy chef he was however, not up to Ludwig's standard of cleanliness. Ludwig's stress free day had started to take on a different definition: Stress was free, and like the crazy housewife who loves discounts, it was piling on top of Ludwig's trolley like brain.

While Ludwig was wondering just why his metaphors and similes were so lame, Feliciano was fidgeting in his position, seemingly trying to get himself to do something.....

"And erm, Doitsu....here."

"Er?"Ludwig had turned around, only to see Feliciano give over two boxes from Subway. Ludwig, wondering why was Feliciano buying cookies from Subway that early in the morning, took the cookies from him and opened the box.

"Whoa."

Inside the box were a dozen of cookies, all double chocolate chips. A look at the other box told him that it was plain old chocolate chip. But still! The scent of the box just made Ludwig swoon-"erm swoon? Ludwig so does not swoon! It's not awesome!" said the voice in Ludwig's head that sounded annoyingly like his brother.

"That's rather kind of you, Feliciano." Said the German boy, as he slowly placed the boxes on the table. "But why the sudden gesture?"

The young Italian suddenly looked more apprehensive. What was he going to say that has put him in such a look? Ludwig wasn't very fond of the look. In his past experience, that look usually meant that either a) Feliciano needed something from Ludwig, or b) Feliciano did something, felt guilty, and needed to apologize. Ludwig braced himself for the inevitable outcome.

"Well erm, Doitsu.....I, that is I, wanted to apologize."

The blonde got puzzled, as he wondered what exactly did the Italian do that needed apologizing for. After racking his brain and coming up with at least a hundred reasons for what Feliciano was apologizing for (It was the pasta, right? Or was it cos I found him in the supply room closet sleeping when he was supposed to be helping the soccer team juniors train?), he then decided that he might as well ask which one exactly was the reason that needed apologizing.

'Alright, but what exact-"

"Well, it's everything! I'm not really very smart and things, and when you think about it, you can do so many more things better than me! But that also means that you take charge of a lot of things, so that means you get more stressed, and when you get more stressed, you get more angry, and when you get more angry, you start shouting..."

This wasn't exactly what Ludwig was expecting.

"And then when you get angry, that crease between your eyes gets bigger , and then you go all crazy doing all the things that need taking charge. But then, Doitsu, I know you. You usually wear yourself down when you do all these, trying to be perfect. I don't want you to get stressed and then get angry and then have you to get corrective plastic surgery for that crease, or Botox or something like that, and ..."

Oddly enough, despite this very weird apology, Ludwig was kind of touched. The fact that Feliciano actually observed and knew how crazy Ludwig's life was, not to mention the fact that everyone around him, even his brother, drove him mad and caused him headaches. This meant that Feliciano's apology was even more significant as it reflected his sincerity and his want to help Ludwig. While he thought that it would have been a better apology if Feliciano actually cut it down on the crazy antics, but he realised that would mean that Feliciano could not act the way he wanted. It meant that Feliciano would have to force himself to repress his actions. It meant that Feliciano could not be himself.

The truth was, he liked Feliciano, despite his crazy antics.

"Feliciano."

The young brunette stopped his ramblings to look at his friend questioningly.

"I'm actually fine with all this craziness. I mean, I'm not a maniac or anything, but I actually understand the fact that because of this insanity, it makes me who I am. I mean, when you think about it, the fact that everyone around me is crazy means that I am more able to cope with problems in life, cos that means I'll be more prepared. And despite the fact that you're part of the craziness, the fact is, it's who you are. And I won't change that for everything in the world."

After making that rather awkward speech, Ludwig barely had time to look at his friend again for his reaction before being tackled and squeezed out of all air because Feliciano had glomped him.

"OH, MI DIO! Thank you so much, Ludwig! I love you too!"

That was not in the grand scheme of things, in the plan.

"Wait, I didn't say that!"

"But you do like me, do you?"

Ludwig sputtered and turned red.

"W-what?! I-, that is erm, I.-"

Feliciano giggled softly, and said," Come on, Ludwig, Breakfast is served."

Ludwig, still sputtering, took his chair out and sat down. While Feliciano started serving out the eggs using the spatula, something triggered in Ludwig's mind when he remembered the double chocolate chip cookies. What did Gilbert say last night?

"Feliciano. Is this, cookie pity?!"

Feliciano, looked up at his friend and said, "Is it okay? Gilbert gave me the idea yesterday, and I thought you might need it. There's double chocolate chip, did you see it?"

Ludwig, wondering how was it possible that Gilbert finally came up with a good idea, said,"Thank you. Yes, I did. "

"But, you know, it would have been better if we went to candy mountain and got better cookies!"

Then again, maybe not all of Gilbert's ideas were that great.

--------------

**Omake**

Gilbert Bellischimdt had cackled as he walked into the office.

Hah! A few days ago, after he had last let Feliciano in to see Ludwig, it seemed as though his younger brother seemed to get more...softer, perhaps?

It was most obvious when Feliciano came over for dinner yesterday. The first thing he did was give a chocolate chip cookie to Ludwig.

The next day, the cookie was still in the fridge, and Ludwig had taken the cookie, and placed it under his nose, having developed a soft grin .When Gilbert had teased him about it, Ludwig had turned red and basically lost all ways of communication.

He got to his desk, and sat down, switching on his computer. The computer loaded, revealing the wallpaper to be a picture of both Ludwig and Feliciano, sleeping. Gilbert had taken the picture the day he let Feliciano in and as it was the sweetest and cutest picture he had ever seen, he decided to use it as his wallpaper. Besides, if Ludwig ever found out about this, he'll try to come after Gilbert to get the evidence, though it was questionable whether it was to destroy the evidence, or to keep the picture.

The door behind him opened, and the Principal's head popped out, saying, "Gilbert, I need that report on the school budget in my office."

'Right away, sir."

The door closed, then opened again, as the roguish face popped out." Is that....my grandson on your computer?"

An awkward pause.

Then Gilbert grinned and said, "You want a photo?"

The principal looked at Gilbert seriously and said, "Do those come in Wallet size?"

**Note: Hello, it's my first fiction ever! I mean, this is the exact first time I wrote down my ideas from my crazy friends.**

**Incidentally, cookie pity actually did happen once. I was at Subway with my friends and we were eating cookies. Due to stress after the exams, I started coming up with a jazz type of song about cookie pity. Don't ask why, but I think of the weirdest ideas at the weirdest times.**

**Just in case you don't understand:**

"**YOU SHUT UP, LE FRANCAISE DE IDIOT!"-** Basically, in really bad French English m it means the Idiot of the French. I used to have a friend who was part French and this was my nickname for him.

"**AIYAH! MEI CI DOU SHI ZHE YANG DE! Wei shen me xi yang guo jia dou bu hui he ping xiang chu, ne?"- **Chinese for" Argh, this always happens! Why can't the western countries just get along better?"

"**Yin wei ying ****yu**** hen bu fang bian de ma, ying guo da ben dan."-** Because it's not convenient, you English Idiot.

"**ACHTUNG! THAT'S ****GENUG!!****"- **In really rather awkward German: Attention! That's enough!


End file.
